vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Цветная революция
thumb|250px|Одетые в оранжевое сторонники [[Ющенко, Виктор Андреевич|Виктора Ющенко собираются на Майдане в Киеве]] Понятие Цветной революции Цветными революциями чаще всего называют серию массовых уличных протестов населения, завершившихся сменой политического режима в ряде стран Восточной Европы, без военного участия. Принято считать, что в странах, переживших Цветную революцию, режим управляемой демократии был заменен на обычную демократию. В некоторых странах также произошла смена правящих элит. В настоящее время отсутствует консенсус по вопросу о том, какое именно событие можно считать Цветной революцией. Практически все исследователи единодушны в том, что Революция роз в Грузии и Оранжевая революция на Украине были Цветными революциями. Многие исследователи вопроса относят Бульдозерную революцию в Югославии к числу Цветных революцийНарочницкая Н. А. «Оранжевые сети: от Белграда до Бишкека», 2008. Ряд исследователей идут ещё дальше и возводят понятие Цветной революции к португальской революции 1974 года. Среди российских политологов распространена точка зрения, что Тюльпановая революция в Киргизии тоже была цветной революциейНарочницкая Н. А. там же. Ведущие западные политологи придерживаются противоположного мненияColour revolutions in the former Soviet Union | A bit faded but still bright enoughThe Economist, Jan 10th 2008 . Так, видный американский эксперт по вопросам продвижения демократии в бывшем СССР - Майкл Макфаул - считает, что произошедшее в Киргизии нельзя назвать Цветной революциейMichael McFaul Transitions from postcommunism.Journal of Democracy, July 2005. Ряд СМИ и других авторитетных источников, включая президентов республик, ещё более расширяет список таких революций: * 2003 — Революция роз в Грузии. * 2004 — Оранжевая революция на Украине. * 2005 — Тюльпановая революция в Киргизии. ---- * 2006 — Попытка Васильковой революции в Белоруссии. * 2008 — Попытка цветной революции в Армении.Серж Саркисян: Похоже, что попытка организовать «цветную революцию» в Армении действительно имела место. * 2009 — Попытка цветной революции в Молдавии.Президент Молдовы: В Кишиневе пытались устроить цветную революцию Характерные черты «цветных» революций * Формой революции являются массовые митинги, демонстрации и забастовки, которые проводятся оппозицией после проведения выборов, по результатам которых оппозиция объявляется проигравшей. Оппозиция в таком случае утверждает, что были допущены нарушения избирательного законодательства, исказившие волю народа. Массовые протесты приводят либо к проведению повторного голосования (Украина), либо к силовому захвату зданий органов власти толпой (Югославия, Грузия, Киргизия) и бегству руководителей государства с последующим проведением новых выборов. В обоих случаях оппозиция приходит к власти. * Революция проходит под антикоррупционными и радикально-демократическими лозунгами. Ключевыми являются идеи народного суверенитета Руссо, где народ (сознательно вышедшие на улицу граждане) противопоставляется манипулируемой режимом массе. * Революции предшествует формирование молодежных организаций (Пора, Отпор и т. д.), которые образуют т. н. «полевые отряды революции». * Революция носит подчёркнуто бескровный характер. Здесь отзвук движения Ганди и хиппи, которые раздавали полицейским цветы (flower power). Отсюда характерный бренд революции — неагрессивный цвет (не красный и не чёрный) или цветок. Однако в Киргизии в результате столкновений с полицией и погромов магазинов после силового захвата зданий органов власти толпой были пострадавшие (убитых не было). * Решающую роль в успехе революции играет сдержанность силовых структур («не допустить пролития крови»). * Некоторые говорят о связях уличных протестов с грантами или стипендиями таких фондов как фонд Дж. Сороса «Открытое общество», Гарвардский университет, институт Альберта Эйнштейна, Международный республиканский институт и Национальный демократический институт (США), Международный центр ненасильственных конфликтов, Международный институт стратегических исследований в Лондоне и т. д. * Проамериканская политика после революции - даже если считать, что прямых действий со стороны США, в виде денежной и консультационной помощи, не было, сложно отрицать факт, что после цветных революций политический курс становился подчеркнуто проамериканским, иногда построенным на антироссийской риторике. В свою очередь, США открыто поддерживает эти режимы. Наиболее яркими представителями такой политики являются Грузия и Украина. Учитывая сильные экономические связи с Российской Федерацией, особенно у Украины, это приводит к регулярным сбоям в торговых отношениях и, косвенно, приводит к ухудшению экономического положения таких стран. Так, например, финансируемая рядом стран Запада «Политическая академия Центральной и Юго-Восточной Европы» в Болгарии учредила программу для подготовки сербской оппозиции. Еще одна болгарская организация — «Балканская академия старших репортёров» — предоставляла «финансовую, техническую и экспертную помощь» югославским оппозиционным СМИ перед выборами. Организация «Новый сербский форум» обеспечивала регулярные поездки сербских специалистов и студентов в Венгрию для «бесед и консультаций» с западными экспертами. «Национальный фонд поддержки демократии» (США) курировал сразу две неправительственные американские структуры в регионе — «Международный республиканский институт», делавший ставку на работу с оппозиционными партиями, и «Национальную демократическую организацию», обучившую с 1997 по 1999 годы свыше 900 лидеров и активистов правых партий «предвыборной стратегии и умению привлекать широкое внимание». Значительные финансовые ресурсы на организацию «цветных» революций поступали через американский фонд «Поддержки демократии в Восточной Европе» (Support for East European Democracy — SEED). Расходы SEED — часть бюджета госдепартамента США. Общие финансовые поступления через SEED только в Сербию составили: в 1998 году — 15,3 млн долларов, в 1999-м — 24,3 млн долларов и в 2000-м — 55 млн долларов. Для их распределения использовались, в частности, каналы организации «Балканская инициатива» при Американском институте мира . * Формирование символа. Выступает важным элементом техники и методов осуществления бархатных революций, а также является своеобразным средством общения и идентификации единомышленников. В Сербии это был сжатый кулак, на Украине — оранжевый цвет, в Грузии — роза, в Киргизии — тюльпан. Обязательным качеством любого символа должна быть узнаваемость и несложная возможность его нанесения различными способами в общественных местах. * Кампания неповиновения власти. Состоит в организации массированного давления на органы исполнительной власти на различных её уровнях. Формами такого давления, как правило, выступают митинги и забастовки всех видов, голодовки, представление поддельных документов, блокирование информационных линий и транспортных коммуникаций, снятие указателей госучреждений, бойкот выборов, отказ от уплаты налогов, отказ от должности и работы с правительством и т. д. Возможен ли экспорт «Оранжевой революции» 9 февраля 2005 года в Азербайджане было объявлено о создании нового оппозиционного движения «Yox!» («Нет!», подробнее см. «Пора!»). Лидер движения, Рази Нуруллаев, в конце 2004 года посетил Украину и пригласил в Азербайджан лидера движения «Пора!» Владислава Каськива. Вскоре после этой встречи Каськив заявил о создании Международного института поддержки демократического движения. Институт был создан на основе организации «Пора!», и его руководители планировали открыть свои филиалы в странах Европы и СНГ. Каськив заявил, что главное внимание институт уделит «развитию демократических процессов в Молдавии, Белоруссии, Азербайджане, Казахстане и России». После появления сообщений о создании в Азербайджане нового оппозиционного движения подозрения в том, что за новой организацией стоят люди, принимавшие активное участие в «оранжевой революции» на Украине, были неизбежны. В тот же день руководитель пресс-службы Министерства иностранных дел Украины Маркиян Лубкивский заявил, что события так называемой «оранжевой революции» на Украине не могут представлять угрозы ни для одной страны на постсоветском пространстве. «В последнее время всё чаще как со стороны официальных представителей, в частности СНГ, так и средств массовой информации ряда стран постсоветского пространства звучит обеспокоенность по поводу возможного „экспорта“ „оранжевой революции“ на территории этих стран. В связи с этим МИД Украины категорически выступает против трактовки последних событий на Украине как деструктивных процессов, способных дестабилизировать ситуацию на пространстве бывшего СССР», — заявил представитель МИД Украины.http://www.gazeta.ru/2005/02/09/oa_147767.shtml Реакция России на цветные революции в СНГ Министр иностранных дел РФ Игорь Иванов выступил посредником в переговорах между представителями оппозиции и тогдашним президентом Грузии Эдуардом ШеварнадзеИгорь Иванов провел переговоры с лидерами грузинской оппозиции В декабре 2003 года министр иностранных дел РФ Игорь Иванов обвинили США в организации цветной революции в Грузии.Игорь Иванов заявил, что смена власти в Грузии была подготовлена при поддержке США Мэр Москвы Юрий Лужков назвал митинги оппозиции на Майдане «апельсиновым подкормленным шабашом».МИД Украины может объявить персонами нон грата Юрия Лужкова и Глеба Павловского Президент России Владимир Путин высказал опасение, что в результате революции к власти на Украине могут прийти люди, выстраивающие свою политику «на антироссийских, на сионистских лозунгах» (имелись в виду «антисемитские лозунги»). Пресс-служба президента РФ заявила, что В. В. Путин оговорился.А. Колесников.Три часа без БесланаГазета «Коммерсантъ» № 241(3080) от 24.12.2004]Стенограмма пресс-конференции В. В. Путина на сайте kremlin.ru Примечания Литература * С. Г. Кара-Мурза и соавторы — Экспорт революции. Саакашвили, Ющенко… * Дж. Шарп — От диктатуры к демократии. Концептуальные основы освобождения * Michael McFaul Transitions from postcommunism.Journal of Democracy, July 2005 * Michael McFaul Importing Revolution: Internal and External Factors in Ukraine’s 2004 Democratic Breakthrough.CDDRL Working Papers, May 2006 Ссылки * Борис Кагарлицкий. «Оранжевый мираж» или начало политики? * Дмитрий Табачник. Увядшие «революции» * Интернет-журнал Разведчик. Социально-психологические аспекты осуществления «цветных революций» Видео * США: Завоевание и подчинение востока — Les Films Grain De Sable, совместно с France 2 television, 2005 * Специальный Корреспондент. «Империя добра» — Россия, 2007 * Специальный Корреспондент. «Бархат.ру» — Россия, 2007 * Чрезвычайное происшествие. Расследование. Кто заказывает хаос — НТВ, 2008 Категория:Идеологические клише Категория:Революции * Категория:Пацифизм